narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hohenheim of Light
Um hey, can we talk about it? Couldn't you have just talked to me about changes instead of just deleating it completly? Sorry about the freakout, i thought some random user just deleated my artical, i had no idea that you were an admin. If i had known you were an admin i would have talked to u first instead of freaking out. I honestly had no clue you were an admin. So am i allowed to use the same content to recreate the artical as long as i state that it does not apply to doujutsu or anything outside of elemental releases? But, it isnt really a different kekkei genkai, its all the Kekkei Hiku, but the way it emerges as an ability is different. Everybody in the clan owns it, but the first actualy kekkei genkai they come in contect with is the one they are stuck with, they dont really have a choice, if they come in contact with a different one, they are stuck with it. It gives them the kekkei only, not the elements that create them. ArashiKagami 14:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's like this...The Kekkei Hiku is a wild gene in the possesser body until the day they come in contact with a Kekkei Genkai to fill the wild genes open spot, which stablizes the gene and grants the user the element they came in contact with, they do not need the elements it is created by, as the specific power is now a part of there gene. This isnt a change, its just more in depth on what i was origanally trying to get across. ArashiKagami 14:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi there! I was reading over some of your work and I really liked it! So...I was wondering if you would like to do an RP together? =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That works. Hmm...do you know who of my characters you would like me to use? RozeluxeMeitzen 00:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hibiki Bleach Image no bleach images from wiki or no bleach images including fan art or from anime ? I saw other used it, does using it need permission from admin or value of post ? Bakurayuri 04:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok, i will remove the espada image. Does ulquiorra (Shiro) break the rules as well ? How many images are count as legal use ? and this rules solely apply on bleach or it does apply on one piece as well ? if there are more, please list it out so i wont break the rules again. Edit : Does fan art included in this rules ? Bakurayuri 04:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Pairing Oh sorry what I know is Sakura still loves Sasuke... I think that's in the manga.. I will just remove sakura and sasuke and please delete the other... Ilnarutoanime 03:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) And About the Naha article, I just do it before sleeping.. By the way, I want to know your policies, can you please put the link on my talk page? Thanks Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 05:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! ^_^ Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 06:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Hi! I have some difficulty using the rich text editor. Is there any settings which I can use the older editor? ^_^ Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Please answer me Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) That's alright friend! Thank you very much! :D Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I feel as if your the only one i talk to...lol K, so, no its not because of the episode, i actually just read the manga from mangastream. Ive had this idea before (around the time it came around in the manga), but i changed it to something else because i could not find a reason to give him the abilities, so now that i came up with one, the episode just happened to come out. I never said i was going to use izanagi because Arashi only has two in his eyes, which for the sole purpose of experimenting weather or not that it was possible to transplant the sharingan without major drawbacks. This has nothing to do with Izanagi or immortality. but if i do remove the wood release can i replace it with another kekkei genkai like the steel release. deleting STORMCALLING hey, you deleted my page for apparently no reason. i know you're an admin but at least tell me why. i know it wasn't very fancy without that grey box on the side but it really didn't need it. i made the page for my readers on fanfiction net. my profile and picture are the exact same as here if you don't believe me. what can i do to my stories so you don't delete them? --NamikazeNaruto6hokage 13:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Chidori and Kyousei I fixed all the problems you requested. Also, if you can delete pages, can you delete one for me? Deletion O holy admin, who wishes to delete my precious articles. What may I do to keep my most precious things from the horrible sentence of deletion? Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 00:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) So if I have understood correctly, I may not save my article, no matter what I do? And after I watch you delete them , I have to build them up a second time? Or am I wrong? Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 01:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a hell of a lot! FU Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 18:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Now that they're all deleted, can I have my articles back? I want to change them up to the current standards before new ones are set and I have to follow them as well. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 06:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Process I'm just curious about this "Mass Deletion" process thats been going on for a while. What are the typical errors that would make an article considered for deletion? Take one of my articles for example, Hand Of Anu. Under what circumstances would one put the deletion tag on there? Thank You, V/R --SahaTo 06:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I see some examples? Could I see some examples of pages so I could know some things? And what do you mean unorganized? I put categories, I make links to other stuff. I don't put all in one thing. --Jonathan (J - U - U) 21:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow. okay, that may be good but. Ummm... clickthis.